Bella'stékila
by x3-Twilight57-x3
Summary: OS: Edward et sa famille son partie chasser, Bella se retrouve seul ce soir et conte bien profiter de sont humanité bientôt perdu


Se soir je reste dormir chez moi Edward m'avait revenu qu'il partait chasser avec tout sa famille. J'avais finit mes devoirs et décida de passer la soirée a lire un livre. J'avais parcourue quelques pages quand le téléphone sonna, je ne descendis pas, Charlie allait prendre l'appel. Quelque secondes après se dernier se manifeste

-Bella ses pour toi.

Je pausa mon livre puis descendis les escaliers pour prendre l'appel

-Allo.

-Bella ses Jessica

-A salue Jess

-Tu fait quelque chose se soir?

-Non

-Génial alors on te réquisitionnent, on fait une fête chez Mick ses parents ne son pas la, le dit pas a ton père, bref je viens te chercher dans 10 minute a tout de suite

Sans que je n'eus le temps de refuser l'invitation elle avait raccrocher. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir mais ses vrai que depuis le retour d'Edward et les Cullen je ne portait plus grand attendions a mes amies.

-Alors Bella? Demanda Charlie

Aye, il faut que je mente a Charlie je me dirigea vers les escaliers pour ne pas qu'il voie mon visage

-S'était Jessica, elle m'invite a passer la soirée chez elle.

-Tu y dors?

-Surement, bon je vais préparer mes affaire. Dit-je en claquent la porte de ma chambre

Je me contenta de me brosser les cheveux et mettre un parfum qu'Alice m'avais offert après avoir mis mes chaussure j'entendis un klaxon, je pris mon sac a main et descendis, passent devant Charile

-A demain papa. Dit-je en lui embrassent la joue avent de partir vers la porte

-Sois sage. Hurla t-il

Je ne pris pas la penne de répond ne pouvant pas promettre et rejoignis Jessica dans sa voiture

La maison de Mick ne fut pas difficile a trouver, on entendaient la musique de dehors.

-Hey salut les filles, ta put venir Bella. S'exclama Mick en ouvrant la porte.

-Oui salut Mick

Je rentra dans la maison inonder de jeune qui danser sur les canapés et mobilière. Je rejoignis Angella a la cuisine.

-Bella ta réussi a venir, ou et ton garde du corps Cullen. Demanda Tyler qui sembler avoir un cou dans le nez.

-Edward et … avec sa famille. Répondis-je

-Ouai, il tangua un moment fixant un point imaginaire, tien je vais te servir.

-Non, j'ai pas très soif.

-Sa va venir.

Il me tendis un verre en plastique a l'intérieur un liquider de couleur oranger, je le porta a ma bouche, s'était sucrer avec un goût de jus d'orange et un goût assez désagréable. Quelqu'un me tira dans le salon, et je me retrouva au milieu des élèves du lycée. Ne voulant pas paraitre coincer je me mis a danser avec les autres. Au bout de plusieurs danse serrer les uns contre les autres mon verre était vide.

-Tyler. Criais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

-Oui ma belle.

-Tu pourrait me redonner de se qu'il y avait dedans.

-Je reviens

Et sais comme sa que se passer durant les heures qui suivie au bout de plusieurs verre je me sentais... bien, tout me paressais beau.

-Bella je croix que tu devrais arrêter avec l'alcool. Dit Angela qui s'était approcher de moi

-Ah ben s'était de l'alcool, vilain Tyler.

-Tu voudrait pas t'assoir un peu.

-Non... Je suis en pleine forme, j'ai la patate. Répondis-je avec un sourire stupide

Elle me regarda de la penne dans les yeux

-Vient on vas danser

Je lui pris la main et la traina dans le salon pour danser sur la musique ''piece of me'' de Britney Spears. Je commença a danser, enfin se qui pour moi ressembler a une danse, tendis qu'Angela ne bouger pas

-Aller Angie, bouge. Hurlais-je

Je mis mes main dans les sienne et lui donna le rythme au bout de quelque secondes elle se décoinça et bougea au rythme de la musique. Ben arriva pour tenir compagnie alors je commença a me décalais, prenant le verre de quelqu'un au passage. Je continua de danser sur la musique ''Candy shop'' de 50 cent, la danse devenait sensuel et j'étais avec Jessica, Mick, Tyler, deux personne plus âgé et Lauren. Cette dernière essayait dans allumer un.

-Tu ses se qui m'extrait vraiment. Dit t-il pendant que tout le groupe l'écouter

-Dis voir. Répondis Lauren

-Que tu embrasse cette fille. Il me montra du doigt

-Bella Swan!

-Ouai sa sa serais excitant.

Elle me regarder les yeux comme des secoupe. Sans réfléchir je m'avance vers elle et pausa mes lèvre sur les sienne. Elle resta figait un moment puis répondis a mon baiser, nos lèvre bougeaient en même temps, elle fit passer sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour que je lui laisse le passage, se que je fit, nos lange se rencontrées et nous approfondirent se baiser. Par manque d'air, je mis fin a se baiser. Mick ainsi que les autre étais abasourdie.

-Je dois avouer que t'embrasse bien Lauren, criais-je avent de me retourner, j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Puis je me faufila dans la foule pour trouver un verre après quelque gorger Mick revint me voir.

-Tu sais Bella que tes plus chaud qu'on le croix.

-Les gens cache bien des choses. Dit-je en m'approchant de lui gardant mon visage a seulement quelque centimètre du mien.

-Ouai... et ta l'air un peu fatiguer, tu veut monter il y a des chambre l'étage et... .Je le coupa

-Ne serais pas une de tes vielle ruse pour coucher avec moi, je lui tapa sur le torse d'un geste mou, je te rappel que je suis avec Edward mon chére Newton, je marqua un temps, levant les yeux, d'ailleurs je devrais l'appeler.

Tangent vers un coin assez reculer, je sorti mon portable et au boue de quelques echecs je réussit a composer le numéro de mon petit amie. Mes tomba sur le répondeur

-Salut toi, sa va la chasse, vous avait pas manger tout la foret. J'eus un fou rire a ma phrase vaseuse puis j'entendis une musique. A tu entend la musique '' i want to fuck you like an animal'' ( =Je veut te baiser comme un animal. Parole de ''Nine Inch Nails'' de Closer) , chantais-je, sa tu pourrait me le faire toi, puis je retourna dans un rire, Bref je voulais te dire, a toi que j'ai étais inviter chez Mick pour une fête, il y a pfff... 3 heures et malheureusement je tes tromper. vilaine fille que je suis, pas avec Newton je te rassure avec Lauren. Sa dois pas trop te rassurer, a et Mick veut coucher avec moi, mais je suis sérieuse moi. Beurk il y a quelqu'un qui vient de vomir dans le jardin. Bon amusez vous bien les dracula. Au un chewing-gum, je le ramassa puis étudie le sache, a non ses une capote.

L'arrêt du répondeur se fit entendre je remis mon portable dans ma poche et retourna dans le salon la musique ''Buttons'' des The Pussycat Dolls. Je recommença a danser, au boue de quelques minutes on me tira par le bras, je reconnus Angela.

-Mais je danser moi me pleurnichais-je

-Bella tu est folle, ta embrasser Laurent. Me gronda t-elle.

-Moi j'ai fait sa, je réfléchie quelque second, a ouai.

Elle continua de me tirait a traverse la foule

-mais ou on va, je veut danser moi.

Je pris un verre dans la main de Tyler qui ne sembler sans n'être même pas aperçu. On passa par l'entrer et vue Ben danser avec une blonde que je ne reconnus pas. J'allais le signalais a Angela quand nous nous somme arrêter dehors ou nous attendaient sept personnes.

-Ouh mais qui voilà, m'écriais-je en reconnaissent les Cullen.

Tous me regarder avec du reproche dans le visage sauf Emmett qui souriait

-Au je croix que je vais me faire gronder. Rigolais-je en portant le verre a ma bouche.

-Bella on va rentrer. Ordonna Edward.

-Non, moi je rester, boudais-je, je m'amuse bien ici.

Je fit demis tour et commença a avancer vers la maison quand deux main me prirent par la taille.

-Si. Dit t-il fermement.

-Je vais vous laissez. Dit Angela en rentrant chez Mick. A lundi Bella.

-Salut Angie, fait gaffe j'ai vue Ben avec une blonde quand tu ma tirait a mais attend j'ai promis un streep tise a Tyler. Dit-je en voulant avancer mes des bras de pierre m'en empêcha

Je me trouver avec sept pers d'yeux sur moi.

-Oui? Demandais-je tout sourire.

-Combien de verre a tu bue? Demanda Rosalie

-Euh... Je mis mes doigt devant moi pour conter, mais perdu vite le fil, quelques un.

-Bon on te ramène. Dit Edward.

-Mais non, retourner chasser, moi je reste la je serais sage promis. Répondis-je en mettant la main sur mon cœur.

Edward me souleva et me mis sur ses épaule.

-Tu a raison, tu dors a la maison.

-Charlie sera pas content. Protestais-je

-Chralie ses t-il que tu était a cette soirée? Demanda t-il.

-Bien sur. Répondis-je mais le mensonge se fit prendre.

Ils commencer a courir a vitesse Vampirique.

-Et ses quoi se message que j'ai eu.

-i want to fuck you like an animal. Chantais-je

-i want to feel you from the inside. Continua Emmett

-Emmett. Gronda Rosalie en lui tapent l'arrière de la tête. Tendis que je riais

-Pas sa Bella.

Je réfléchie a mon message.

-Ah oui je tes un peu tromper, mais bon ses pas si grave.

-Bella! Dit Esmée étonner.

-S'était même pas avec un garçon, j'ai juste un peu embrasser Lauren.

-Et j'ai louper sa. Se plaignait Emmett.

-T'inquiéter, je suis sur que quelqu'un a filmer.

-Bella. Me gronda Edward.

-Serais tu jaloux, rigolais-je

Je fit passer mes main sous sa chemise. Et me trouva presque en fasse de ses fesse.

-Tu savais que t'avais un beau cul. Dit-je en le faisant.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper s'éclafairent.

Un petit silence se fit quand nous avons pénétraient dans la foret.

-Non Emmett. Dit Edward plus qu'énerver.

-Si Emmett. Contredis-je mon amoureux.

-Elle et d'acore Ed, il se pencha vers moi, alors Bella qu'est ce que tu a cacher qui pour toi est très gênant?

-Voilions, je mis ma main sous mon menton et chercha un souvenir, a oui mais pchute, dit-je en mettant mon indexe sur ma bouche il me fit un clin d'yeux, alors quand j'étais a Phœnix une fois Alisone, Gaby et moi on était aller dormir chez Achley et après quelque film on n'a finit par regarder un porno.

Emmett eux un fou rire.

-Attend, attend j'ai pas finit, pendant la nuit le copain d'Achley et venu avec des amies a lui, et sa a était une soirée très chaude.

-Tu ma dit que tu était encore vierge. Intervins Edward

Je le fessa

-J'ai pas finit, donc ou j'en étais a oui et juste avent que je me retrouve toute nue, les parent d'Achley on débarquer. Imagine la gêne que j'ai eu, depuis je me suis promis d'être une fille sage.

-Pourquoi comment tu était avent?

-Plus déganter je vivais a Phœnix Emmett, dit-je en lui tapent la tête, ses plus prés de Las Vegasse et Los Angelesse que tu le croix.

-J'ai du mal a te croire Bella, toi une fille si bien élever, si sage et réfléchie. Intervint Esmée

-Si je peut me permet on n'est au 21 siècles les temps change et les gens aussi, j'avais même un pressing au nombril, mais je l'ai enlever si on regarde bien on vois la trace je voulut me tourner pour montrer ayant oublier ou je me trouver, je tomba de l'épaule d'Edward et faillit m'écraser au sol mais mon adonis me récupéra avent. On arriva enfin a la villa.

-Terminus tout le monde descend, dit-je, a ben non il y a que moi. Pouffais-je

Je me retrouva dans le salon des Cullen.

-Tu devrait aller dormir. Intervins Carlisle

-Je sais pas, il est quelle heures? Demandais-je

-Trois heures du matin.

-Ouai. Ben j'ai pas très sommeil en faite et...

Je ne pue finir ma phrase qu'Edward me porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Mais. Me plaignais-je

-Bella tu a déjà dit des chose que tu regrettera pendant sept ans minimum alors on va essayer de limiter les déjà.

-Ugh.

Il me dit d'aller me changer dans la salle de bain, se que je fit. Une fois dedans je voulut enlever mon haut mes resta bloquer.

-Edward, chuchotais-je

-Oui

-Je suis coincais.

Il pouffa avent que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Il marqua un temps avent qu'il ne tire sur mon haut. Quand je retrouva la vision je vie Edward avec son sourire en coin.

-Qu'est ce qu'y te fait sourire? Demandais-je

Il était croupie et embrassa mon nombril.

-Je me demande comment aurait était notre rencontre si tu n'avait pas changer.

-Mm attend voir, je commença a enlever mon jeans, d'abord je serais venu te parler, a la sortie de la cafétéria sa ses sur. Après ben a peu prés la même chose, quand j'aurai trouver ton secret j'aurais était aussi discret. Mais une chose et sur, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'on couche ensemble.

Il m'amena dans le lit me couvrant d'une couverture et me pris dans ses bras et embrassa mon front.

-Je t'aime comme tu est ne change pas ma Bella.

Je plongea mes yeux dans les sien.

-D'acore.

Je me blottie contre lui. Juste avent de m'endormir je l'entendis chuchotais

-Je t'aime

-Pour l'éternité.


End file.
